The most common application of this device is envisaged for the winding of bands incoming from a metal slitting line, notably of metals having a fragile surface.
The slitting of wide bands, of a generally metallic material, consists in cutting a band which is wound on a reel in the direction of its length, meaning that one starts from a long sheet of a great width so as to form sheets of the same length but of a small width.
A standard slitting installation includes generally, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing:
a paying out reel 1,
a deflector roller 2,
a shearing tool, for example with multiple cutter wheels 3,
a reel 4.
It should be remarked that the fact of cutting longitudinally a band of great width does not allow presenting, on the winding reel mandrel, bands which are stretched in an equal manner, and this because of the possible differences of thickness between the center and the edges of the band or also due to the inner tensions of the wide band released by the slitting operation. On the other hand, when being wound, each of the coils made has to be separated from the adjacent one by mechanical means so as to avoid an overlapping of bands. If this operation is made while the bands are under tension, the edges of the slitted bands are generally damaged.